The invention relates to a method and apparatus for wrapping loads of goods and materials in a wrapping material including an internal support means to assist in transporting the loads. The invention provides an alternative to a conventional pallet but serves the same purpose of supporting and transporting loads.
Pallets are commonly used for transporting and storing goods and materials. Pallets typically comprise a portable wooden platform on which the load is carried. The platform usually comprises two parallel planar surfaces spaced apart by transverse wooden battens to form channels intended to receive the forks of a fork-lift truck. Typically the load is built-up on the wooden platform and the whole load may then be cling-wrapped or heat-shrunk in a suitable plastics wrapping material.
The use of conventional wooden pallets represents a high element in the cost of transport and storage, and there is a further significant hidden cost in the logistics of pallet management. Firstly, there is the production cost of conventional wooden pallets which each utilise a large number of wooded elements which are joined together to form the pallet, usually using steel nails. There is a significant cost in the transport of the empty pallets; firstly they have to be shipped to the supplier, who uses the pallets for the transport of goods to a customer. In many cases, after use they have to be shipped back to the supplier as a return. It has been found that in the case of hired pallets, for example, they spend more time being trans-shipped than actually in use.
Conventional pallets utilise a lot of storage space at each destination, and in the event of the pallets being used for perishable goods, they must be stored under p cover. It has been found that in many cases, the cost associated with the use of conventional pallets represents up to 50% of total packaging costs. Also, conventional pallets usually have wrapping material applied in one plane only, which can easily rupture.
The constant shipment of empty pallets results in a high level of pallet fatigue, resulting in damage to loads, and a high risk of injury to users due to hazardous pallet loads. The use of steel nails in the manufacture of conventional pallets is also a problem. There are significant breakages of pallets through handling causing the nails to protrude from the pallets. These frequently are a cause of motor vehicle tyre punctures and of injury to workers.
WO 99/04613 of the same applicant discloses a wrapping machine for wrapping materials, with a strip of wrapping material comprising a fist wrapping station having wrapping means for applying a strip of wrapping around the bale to partially wrap the bale in wrapping material, a second wrapping station having wrapping means for applying a strip of wrapping material around the bale to completely wrap the bale in wrapping material, and transfer means for transferring the partially wrapped bate from the first wrapping station to the second wrapping station. This machine is particularly suitable for compacting and wrapping bales of fodder and the like, but also discloses a wrapping machine for wrapping loose material, such as bricks, in a wrapping material. However, it does not disclose means for forming and wrapping a load with integral battens.
It is an object of the invention to provide a method which will eliminate the conventional pallet as the main package handling system and the inefficiencies associated with conventional pallets while continuing to provide the conventional pallet""s abilities as far as support and ease of transport is concerned. It is also the purpose of the invention to provide an apparatus that will fully automate a process of providing a method of forming palletized loads/stacks without the use of conventional pallets.
The invention provides a method for wrapping loads in a wrapping material comprising the steps of:
(a) placing at least two battens in a spaced, substantially parallel orientation on one surface of the load; and
(b) at least partially wrapping the load in a wrapping material such that the battens are at least partially enveloped in the wrapping material and held in place on the surface of the load.
Preferably, the load is partially wrapped by establishing relative rotational motion between the load and dispensing means for the wrapping material.
In accordance with another aspect the invention provides a method for wrapping loads of goods and materials in a wrapping material, such as a plastics film, which comprises placing at least two battens in a spaced substantially parallel orientation on one surface of the load, at least partially wrapping the load in a wrapping material by rotating the load relative to dispensing means for the wrapping material, and/or rotating the dispensing means around the load, to envelop the battens in the wrapping material and to hold the battens in place on the surface of the load, the battens being placed apart to support the load and being adapted to receive therebetween the forks of a fork-lift truck for transporting the load.
In a preferred embodiment the method comprises placing the batten on a top surface of the load, partially wrapping the load at a first wrapping station with a wrapping material including overlapping at least parts of the battens with the wrapping material to hold the battens in position, turning the load through about 90xc2x0 from the first wrapping station to a second wrapping station, and completing the wrapping of the load at the second wrapping station, including enveloping the battens in the wrapping material. Subsequently, the load is tipped from the second wrapping station onto the side containing the battens, which then act as a pallet to elevate and support the load for transport. That is, the battens provide the same function as a pallet in elevating the base of the wrapped load or stack off the ground to allow the forks of a fork lift truck to enter under the load.
The invention also includes apparatus for carrying out the method comprising a first wrapping station including a wrapping platform to receive the load to be wrapped, batten placing means for placing battens on a surface of the load, wrapping material dispensing means at the first wrapping station, means for rotating the platform relative to dispensing means, and/or means for rotating the dispenser relative to the platform, to partially wrap the load, including at least part of the battens, with the wrapping material, means for transferring the load, through about 90xc2x0 to a second wrapping station, and means at the second wrapping station for completing the wrapping of the load.
Preferably, the wrapping means at the first wrapping station includes means for rotating the load about a vertical axis, and the wrapping means at the second wrapping station includes a belt table for rotating the load about a substantially horizontal axis and film dispensing means for rotation about a substantially vertical axis to apply film to the load as it is rotated about a horizontal axis.
Alternatively, the belt table is additionally rotated about a vertical axis relative to the film dispensing means.
Preferably, the belt table at the second wrapping station is pivotable from a normally horizontal position, through approximately 90xc2x0, to a position in which engagement means on the belt table engage with means on the wrapping platform, and the wrapping platform is pivotally mounted, such that when the belt table is returned to its original horizontal position it causes the wrapping platform to swing from a normally horizontal position, through approximately 90xc2x0, to deposit the partially wrapped load onto the belt table at the second wrapping station.
The engagement means may include tie-rams.
The apparatus may include a tipping device positioned forwardly of the belt table by means of which the load may be tipped from the apparatus. Suitably, the belt table is pivotable about a substantially horizontal axis to transfer the wrapped load onto the tipping device. Thus, the belt table is pivotable from either end, such that it can be tipped forwardly, through 90xc2x0, to receive the load from the first wrapping station, and can be tipped rearwardly to off-load the load.
To achieve transfer of a load from the wrapping platform at the first wrapping station to the second wrapping station, the belt table at the second wrapping station is tipped forwardly, through 90xc2x0, by means of a hydraulic ram which is pivotably connected to the wrapping platform assembly at the first wrapping station such that when the wrapping platform is pivoted through 90xc2x0, by a second hydraulic ram, the belt table is caused to pivot back, through 90xc2x0, to its original horizontal position to receive the partially wrapped load.
The invention also relates to a wrapped load/stack including at least two substantially parallel battens located on at least one side surface of the load and held in position by the wrapping material.
The method and apparatus of the invention provides for wrapped loads/stacks with integral supports thus eliminating many of the inefficiencies and costs associated with the use of conventional pallets. The apparatus of the invention replaces the conventional pallet with two or three battens held in place by the wrapping. The wrapping is applied in two planes substantially at right angles to each other, thus giving high levels of strength and providing a very secure package. Also, depending upon the amount of wrapping material applied, the wrapped load may be rendered water tight and air tight.
It is estimated that utilising the method and apparatus of the invention there is a saving in the volume of timber of about 74.45 (neglecting saw losses which are higher with pallets) compared to the volume of timber needed to manufacture conventional pallets. This means that for every load on a pallet, four separate loads could be produced on battens using the same amount of timber. However, in terms of pallet return transport costs there is an even more dramatic saving. It is estimated that there is a reduction of about 93% in the transportation volumes using the battens of the invention in place of conventional pallets. This makes a very positive contribution in reducing environmental pollution both in terms of vehicle emission and wood/nail waste with the inherent cost savings on pallet storage, space/stocking logistics, transport and recovery cost and management time. Furthermore, the battens are likely to have a far longer lifespan than pallets because they are less susceptible to change.
Further benefits are the provision of a robust packing method which results in a strong, airtight (important where oxidation, fermentation and moisture loss are concerned), waterproof and easily handled package.